


A Pair of Sweaters

by Ginclevertitle93



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Embarrassment, Experimental, Family Feels, Fear, Ford Pines and Mabel Pines Bonding, Fun, Kid Ford Pines, Kid Stan Pines, Rescue, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginclevertitle93/pseuds/Ginclevertitle93
Summary: .Ford comes to Mabel's aid but ends up more than he can handle..Ford Shares a memory from childhoodJust some Ford and Mabel bonding short fics for fun!
Relationships: Ford Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 35





	1. Roach

A loud terrified scream comes from upstairs, alerting Ford as it travels throughout the quiet shack. He flinches in his seat and drops his book; his glasses almost slipping off of him. He fixes them as he lifts himself from his seat in and turns his head to his left. He quickly collects his thoughts and grips the arm of the chair tightly with his right hand, tense.

There’s one other person in the house with him other than the pig at the moment.

“Mabel?”

“Grunkle Ford!”

“Mabel!” Ford cries out in alarm.

Ford does not hesitate; he darts upstairs as fast as he can.

She’s usually a brave girl, what could have caused her distress? He hopes she isn’t in danger.

Ford bursts through the door with an intense expression; his eyes instantly land on Mabel.

“Mabel what’s wrong?”

Mabel bites her lip and looks down as her face grows embarrassed, rather surprised by Ford’s over dramatic entrance. She forms a nervous smile as she raises her head.

“Uh, yeah so…it’s up there…” She points towards a small object moving on the wall.

It’s at least five inches in size, rather brown and crawling around quickly.

At first he thought it was some sort of beetle, but on closer inspection it seems to be a…roach.

Disgusting but at least it’s just an insect, he thought.

Then the thing starts flying, his relived smile vanishes.

He isn’t prepared for this.

Mabel can see his rather unhappy look on his face; his eyes are unreadable as the sunlight reflects off of his glasses.

“Yeah, it’s just a bug, sorry for screaming my head off. I found it crawling in my hair which freaked me out, ugh…”

Ford backs out the door slowly.

“Wai-wait! Grunkle Ford, don’t leave me alone with it!”

Mabel scrambles off her be in a panic as the roach flew around erratically, not wanting to make contact with it again.

She ran out of the bedroom, Ford is nowhere in sight.

“Grunkle Ford?”

She suddenly hears something rush towards her.

“Mabel get back!”

She’s shoved out of the way as Ford drew his futuristic gun; Mabel braces herself and covered her ears.

Ford fires at the flying insect as it landed on the window, obliterating it and the window.

As things begin to calm down, Ford walks carefully up to the blasted away area, inspecting it, he finds the charred remains of the insect; it’s nothing but ashes now.

Good riddance.

He turns his gaze to the destroyed window and then his shaken niece.

He cringes and looks away sheepishly from her.

“Sorry, about the window…Tell Soos about it when he gets back.” his voice quiet

“Uh, thanks Grunkle Ford…” She said in an uneasy voice as Ford slowly left the room.

Mabel thought to herself for a moment; was Ford…?

“Are you ok, you weren’t scared of a flying roach were ya?”

Ford stops for a brief second; standing there quietly. Mabel waits for a response, but nothing came out of him as he continues to walk away.

Was he really creeped out by a bug, compared to everything else he’s seen in Gravity Falls and other dimensions? It seems so bizarre if that’s the truth; maybe he got over excited about killing it or maybe he just found it gross. Anyone would, even Grunkle Ford would be creeped out by it.

At least to Mabel.

She should test this theory out on him later to find out; though Ford would be a tough subject knowing him, and she might not even get anything out of him. 

Although there’s one thing she feels she knows for sure; his pride certainly is hurt.


	2. Memory

Mabel snuggles into Ford chest, feeling comfy against his sweater. He strokes her back, smiling warmly; she’s ready to sleep in his arms.

“Hey Grunkle Ford?”

“Hm?”

“What about that story you were trying to share earlier in the day?”

“What story?”

Mabel shows her braces.

“The one about Stan defending you as a kid and all!”

“Oh right, that one, sorry I got distracted honey…” he chuckles as he messes her hair.

She hugs his arm giggling.

“Well, when we were small kids; Stanley and I were looking for something called the Shepherd’s ghost; honestly I still if it was real or not…” he trails off in thought. “Well, I got separated from Stanley after he got distracted, something about raining spiders from a tree. Anyway, I had just found this broken down cabin and I believed that it might have something to do with the Shepherd’s ghost. I went inside and explored for a bit and I found some interesting objects here and there, and eventually I discovered the place was occupied…but not by a ghost. Turns out there were four other boys exploring the area, they were angry at me for breaking into their hideout and I tried to explain and apologize that I didn’t mean anything terrible. It didn’t take long for them to notice my six fingers. They called some very unkind things and began to treat me as if I wasn’t human. They ended up locking me in another room saying that creatures like me shouldn’t be out of their cage. I never cried so hard before…”

Mabel frowns and holds his hand, stroking his fingers; Ford gives her a warm smile.

“I called out for Stanley but got no response back from him. I felt trapped to be honest.” Ford pauses for a moment.

“Then I heard a familiar voice speaking with the other boys. I can still remember that conversation, it went like this…

‘Hey, have you guys seen a kid like me?’

‘What are you related to that six fingered freak?’

‘…That freak is my brother, and he’s the greatest freak I know.’

I could hear them scuffling near the door on the other side, Stanley was demanding where I was and they said I was ‘Locked up where I belong’ I never understood their cruelty towards me.

They fought about for seven minutes before one of the kids started crying and fled the area. I heard Stanley calling out for me and he freed me from the locked room. He had a black eye, a couple of bruises and a bloody nose; he didn’t seem that affected by it however.

He started to brag how he fought those kids off and then he realized that I had been crying. I told him what happened and the next thing I knew he wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back…I didn’t want to let go…”

Mabel looks sadly at him and leans in closer.

“Grunkle Ford…”

“That was years ago so you don’t have to worry about it sweetie.”

Mabel stays quiet and nuzzles in his arms, before fiddling with his hand; she opens his and places her palm against his own, her fingers against his, though she’s one finger short.

Ford watches her curiously.

“If it’s anything, I think you’re the greatest six fingered freak I know too.”

Ford smiles and laughs quietly, pressing his head against hers.

“I know sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally these 2 were written in 2017


End file.
